


The Quest for Liza Hempstock

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: GAIMAN Neil - Works, The Graveyard Book - Neil Gaiman, The Ocean at the End of the Lane - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Comment Fic, Friendly Ghosts, Gen, Graveyard Residents, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie





	The Quest for Liza Hempstock

It wasn't that Bod didn't appreciate his family--indeed he did, of course he did. 

It was just that he missed Silas, sometimes, especially when Mrs. Lupesku was mostly who he had for company.

Her soup was awful. Beyond awful. And he didn't understand when he was young. Where did Silas go?

But he did love her, in a way, and he met so many beautiful people every day with the freedom of the graveyard, like Liza Hempstock, someone he'd remember forever.

Liza was, well, sort of stuck, and Bod didn't mind, even though it was scary, to go and do some errands that would help someone like Liza.

"Bubble, bubble, bubble," Bod thought, and he didn't know why, why he thought of big pots and--cauldrons, he knew that word, and he didn't know why he thought of it or them.

But he did.

And he thought of her family, the ones who had made sure she was buried there, maybe scattered over the ages, and wondered did they work with cauldrons. Or did they bend time? Or did they live by a lake or an ocean with the sea breeze right there?

Something in him loved Liza Hempstock a little bit, somehow, someone who'd managed to give him even the tiniest excuse to get out and about

even if

it was all

about to go

very very badly.


End file.
